


Heartbroken

by LadyLuck14



Series: The Life of a Teenager [1]
Category: based on a true story - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Confession, Heartbreak, Love, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck14/pseuds/LadyLuck14
Summary: BASED ON A TRUE STORY This is about a girl named Emma. She finally gets the courage to ask her crush Jacob out,  but things take a turn for the worst.  What will happen when things don't go as planned? Will she move on or will she love him forever. Read to find out what happens to Emma in this crazy story about heartbreak and unrequired love.The day of heartbreaking Thursday, September 12, 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. I put it on here to try to get more views.

It was like any other Thursday morning, Emma woke up to go to school. Once there she sat in the cafeteria with her sister Bella and her best friend Ashley. Emma told her sister and friend that she planned today to ask her crush Jacob out. 

Later that day in 5th period, Bella was sitting beside me. It was getting close to the end of class, Bella looked over at me. 

Bella: So when are you going to ask him out.

Emma: After class. 

Bella: K can I stay and watch. 

Emma: No I would rather do it by myself. 

Bella: K. 

After class I said goodbye to Bella. 

Bella: K I'll talk to you after class, tell me how it goes. 

Emma: K. 

I seen Jacob packing up his stuff. There was just me and him in the classroom. I walked up to him. 

Emma: Hey Jacob. 

Jacob: Sup. 

Emma: So I was wondering, are you still dating Becky. 

Jacob: No we broke up Monday. 

Emma: K I was wondering will you date me. 

Jacob: I'm just not ready. 

Emma: K. 

I left the room heartbroken. When I came out of the classroom Bella was waiting on me. 

Bella: So, how'd it go. 

That was all it took and then I broke down crying. 

Emma: He said no. 

Then I took off to go find my best friend Ashley. I found her standing at her locker. I walked up to her. 

Emma: Hey Ashley, I asked him and he said no. 

Ashley: I'm sorry. 

Emma: I can't feel my legs, there shaking. 

Ashley: I'm sorry. 

It was the end of the school day, I was on my way home. I could see my mom's car from my seat on the bus. Then I started to get upset again. Once I got off the bus and in my mom's car, I looked over at her and I started to cry again. 

Emma: Mom, I asked Jacob out. 

Mom: That's great. 

Emma: No, it's not he said no. 

Mom: Well, at least now he knows how you feel. Maybe one day he'll change his mind. 

Emma: I highly doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Author's Note~  
> This is the very first story I ever written, so please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
